


15 years

by XxShippergirlxX



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, F/F, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sex later on in story, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxShippergirlxX/pseuds/XxShippergirlxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy is a high ranking business women, when invited to Bebe's wedding she meets with someone she hasn't talked to since highschool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 years

It's been almost 15 years since the end of high school, while many people stayed friends I moved on with my life. I quickly became a manger of a clothing store, which then I moved up the ranks in the company until a few months ago I was put in line to be the next CEO. My contact from anyone outside of the company was small. Besides my family I only talked to Bebe once and awhile. She had a knack for helping me with clothing ideas, lines and so on. The past from high school was forgotten. Until a week ago.

"Hey Wendy! It's been a few since we last talked." Bebe's face glowed with pride at my front door, something seemed different, she seemed like she was going to pop from excitement.  
"Yeah sorry I've been busy at work lately.." I trailed off "Why do you need something?" I asked to cut to the chase. She clearly has something to say.  
"Well just this invite to my wedding is all, If you can make it of course!" she had a white envelope in her hands I quietly took it from her and opened the letter.  
You and a guest is invited to the wedding of  
Bebe Stevens & Clyde Donovan  
May 18th at the Chez hotel, RSVP!  
The letter had pink swirls across the page with a fancy font. Who she was marrying didn't surprise me, even since freshmen year Clyde and Bebe have been off and on, having fights, making up. I had no idea that she and him finally wanted to settle down. That was the main surprise to me.  
"Of course I can make it I wouldn't want to miss it." I spoke letting a smile fill my face, I was being honest Bebe was a close friend of mine. Even if she had closer people in her life she was one of the only friends I kept over time.  
"I'm so glad you can come it's been too long since you saw everyone one from high school, plus all my new friends from work." she said with joy, the thought of everyone from high school made me slightly worried. Not everyone one but a few people. Stan, I broke up with him at the end of high school he wanted to move, and I already had job offers so i let him go.  
"It's going to be interesting to see everyone.." I gave a worried chuckle "Want to come in for something to drink?" quickly she put her hands up and waved it  
"Sorry gotta drop off more papers but thanks for the offer." we said our goodbyes before she left. 

That was about a month ago, I oded my dress, arranged for the time off and the day came up on me faster then I thought. Today was the day. I slipped on my my yellow dress. it had thin straps and ended in frills.  
"Yellow and red what a silly color combo" I muttered to myself. I let out a sigh as I braided my thick black hair to my left shoulder. I took some time to put on a light coat of make up. black eyeliner, light red lip stick. I looked at the clock on my wall. 11:23. I took a deep breath before grabbing a clutch that matched my dress and walked out the door locking it behind me.

I entered the hotel looking around I quickly found the area for the wedding. the mass amounts of yellow tulips and red roses lined the way into the room. The room was filled with a few rows of white chairs with tons of people sitting down, standing around. Some faces I knew almost instantly. Kyle grew up to be a shorter guy who could be spotted easily with the bright red hair. Next to him was Red she was lengthy at least half a foot taller than Kyle. Her red hair hung down to her mid back. The two of them seemed to be married. They both wore wedding rings and kept kissing each others cheeks. I looked around more to see Kenny he was by himself next to the wall. He was even taller than I remembered. He was over 6'5 with a lean body. It was a nice change to see him in a suit than his hoodie.  
Before walking into the room fully I took a deep breath and walked inside. I looked around and found myself a seat in the second row back where no one else was. I took another deep breath as I heard someone plop down next to me. Before I could turn my head to see who a voice ran through.  
"Hey Wendy it's been a few huh?" Kenny's voice ran through my ears as i turned to him, his blond hair hung over his dark blue eyes.  
"Hey Kenny how's Karen been?" I ask softly him and his sister where still close and it was honestly heartwarming to see that.  
"Ah she is good she wanted to come with me but she is sick so i made her stay home" He chuckled a bit "She always worried about me she never thinks about herself." he gave a smile, both me and Kenny were good friends when I dated Stan, even though he seemed like a jerk but he was one of the sweetest people around.  
"I hope she feels better soon."  
"Hey maybe after the wedding you wanna come see her? I mean she loved you and well no one has seen you in awhile" He said looking away awkwardly "It's nice to see you, and see you still look so cute" I felt my cheeks fill with blood and form into a pink color  
"Oh stop you always were such a flirt." I said quickly with a small huff of air trying to calm my cheeks down  
"Well yeah but I mean it with you, Stan didn't know what he had." She gave me a wink before I had a moment to reply a loud voice quited everyone down  
"Hey the wedding is going to start here soon so sit down" I looked at the booming voice to see Token in a white suit that flattered him. Everyone seemed to listen as people took their seats and the talking was down to a small amount.

Token was right about ten minutes later the wedding started, a mix of girls I knew and girls i didn't know walked down as brides maids. Along with them was Clyde's group of friends, Token, Tweek, Craig and Tompson. I smiled seeing everyone walk down to the alter. Clyde walked down he looked sharp in his suit he stood at the right of the priest. The music started and we all turned our head at the door way where a small red head girl threw the same mix of flowers that was around the room. The way Kyle and Red where tearing up meant it had to be their child. Behind the girl was Bebe is her lovely white dress that had a ton of frills the only thing that stuck out was her bright blond hair from under her veil. 

She walked her way to the alter where Clyde stood with the brightest smile, he looked like he was about to be in tears from just seeing Bebe. Once she got to Clyde they locked hands as the priest started talking. I honestly didn't pay much attention to what he was saying I was too focused on how happy both Bebe and Clyde looked. They both had smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes. Before I knew it they were saying their "I do's" and kissed I was broken from my day dream. from the cheering. I quickly started cheering with everyone.

"Alright lets go party!" Bebe said at the top of her lungs followed by more cheering. All of us moved into another room this one had tables with chairs around a large dance floor and a bartender. The room filled up with people dancing and drinking with in the moment we entered. I found myself at a table. Kenny followed me and sat down with a drink  
"Not going to dance?" He said sipping his coke and rum I let out a small sigh  
"I'm not much of a dancer plus I don't think anyone wants to dance with me." I said letting out an awkward chuckle  
"Well for once in your life, your wrong" He got up holding out his hand "come on I'm going to show you a good time. Then maybe a even better time if you come home with me" My face bursted into bright red  
"I'm not sleeping with you over a dance!" I shouted out. Luckily the music was loud enough no one heard me blurt out something so embarrassing  
"Well you haven't danced with me yet" He didn't wait, he grabbed my hand pulling me out of my seat as he lead me to the dance floor. Pulling me into his arms as he leaned into my ear whispering "Come on its going to be fun." He placed both hands on my hips as my hands rested on his shoulders. what harm could it do dancing with him  
"I guess one dance wont hurt. Still not coming home with you." I mumbled acting all grumpy about the sex comment.  
"Not even to see Karen?" I let out a little sigh "I mean she would love to tell you all about her and Ruby" I rested my head on his chest. Even though I hated to admit it I did have a slight crush on Kenny back in high school. I mean he was like out of a bad romance book, the bad boy but who is good to his family and girls. Way better than Cartman.  
"Fine I'll see Karen but thats it I'm not" he cut me off  
"I got it I wont force you I promise, I was jokin' geez" I blushed deeply  
"So what have you been doing lately,, you know work wise?" He let out a soft chuckle  
"you really don't keep up with us low lifes" he teased me "I work as a repair man, it pays enough for me to keep Karen with me instead of with my parents.. enough for us to have real food." I felt his tone get gloomy as he went on I felt a small pit in my stomach of guilt  
"Sorry I asked I didn't know about.. all that" I trailed off just to hear his chuckle I felt his chin rest onto the top of my head  
"Hey don't worry about it. you must work 24/7 I'm surprised you even remember half of us miss big shot" I sighed a bit  
"How could I forget you" I chuckled "after the Stan thing.." When me and Stan broke up he took it hard and called me terrible things. I never took it hard I knew he was just upset. Kenny stood up for me gave him the whole you don't treat ladies like that thing. something like a father would.  
"Heh that's right.." i could hear the cockiness in his voice I could hear the song ending and the DJ talking about the couples first dance I felt his arms loosen around me "Guess we should let them dance huh" He chuckled as he stepped away from me. We both walked back to the table we were at. We both sat in silence as we watched the two of them dance. They really were good for each other I was even a little jealous. Since Stan I haven't dated anyone I focused on my business. I heard a phone ring I looked over to Kenny who opened up an old flip phone as he did so the dance ended and the couple went to their table talking to themselves  
"Hey.. you okay?" he asked quietly "Sure I'll pick up some soup for you just get some rest alright?" he had such a gentle kind voice to him. he hung up the phone with a sigh "Hey wanna go with me?" he said turning to me with a soft smile  
"Sure we should say goodbye to couple first" I got up and walked over to Bebe and Clyde "Congrats you two.. but I think It's about time I leave" I said softly  
"Awhh already?! well I get it thanks for coming anyways Wendy. Thank you for the gift too!" she said pointing to the large box at the gift table. I let out a small chuckle, I ordered them a few kitchen goods for them. I felt Kenny's hand on my shoulder  
"Hey man I gotta head out too Karen isn't feeling any better I got to get back to her." Clyde nodded  
"Thanks for comin'!" he said happy as could be. We all gave our goodbyes as we headed for the door.  
~End of Chapter 1~


End file.
